Proibido
by Maddie STT
Summary: (Tradução de Forbidden yet Foreseen, de Anima Sola 86) Há coisas que são melhores quando não ditas... mesmo quando não serão desfeitas. Essa é uma história sobre o amor entre irmão e irmã. Um amor que Fred Weasley está prestes a descobrir! CONTÉM INCESTO!
1. Nascimento 1

**Título original:** Forbidden yet Foreseen | **Autora:** Anima Sola 86 | **Tradutora:** Maddie STT

**DISCLAIMER:** Nem eu nem a autora temos qualquer direito sobre os personagens e o mundo criado por J.K. Rowling. A fic e sua tradução não possuem fins lucrativos.

* * *

><p><strong>Proibido<strong>

**Nascimento**

"_É para isso que servem os irmãos!"_

- Fred! George! Fiquem com Ginny! - Sr. Weasley gritou por entre o barulho que varria o acampamento. Gritos ecoavam através da paisagem onde apenas há poucos minutos uma alegre multidão celebrava o fim da Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

Ginny olhou à sua volta, em choque. Entre as pessoas que gritavam e choravam, havia um grupo de figuras escuras vestindo pontiagudos chapéus pretos e, acima deles, voando pelo céu noturno, se via humanos que gritavam ainda mais alto.

- Comensais da Morte. – ela ouviu alguém sussurrar a seu lado.

- Eles estão ameaçando os trouxas. – disse outra voz.

- Corram. – Sr. Weasley respirou pesadamente para seus filhos. – CORRAM! Para a floresta!

Depois disso, as coisas ficaram bagunçadas. O mundo parou de girar e momentaneamente virou de cabeça para baixo. Ginny sentiu alguém pegando sua mão e outra pessoa a empurrando através da multidão em pânico. Ela, então, reconheceu as cabeças de seus irmãos Fred e George a seu lado, a levavam para a floresta próxima. De quem quer que fosse a mão que segurava, ela a apertou firmemente; o medo a tornava uma pilha de nervos.

Quando alcançaram a floresta, os gritos, choros e pânico enfraqueceram. Ela olhou em volta confusa, tentando encontrar seus outros irmãos, Harry e Hermione, que aparentemente haviam se perdido na escuridão. Quando virou o rosto novamente, quase topou com George que, de repente, parou à sombra de uma árvore. Ela colidiu com o irmão, sentindo Fred bater em suas costas.

- George, o que há de errado? – ele perguntou, mas seu gêmeo não respondeu.

Ginny tentou olhar além de George, mas se encontrou espremida entre seus irmãos extremamente altos, não conseguindo nem mesmo se mover. Ela, contudo, sentiu Fred inclinar-se sobre ela. Com suas mãos em seus ombros, ele olhava para a razão pela qual seu gêmeo havia parado.

Lá, na mais profunda sombra da floresta, passava um pequeno grupo de Comensais da Morte. As crianças Weasley não puderam ver seus rostos, mas escutavam sussurros malignos vindos por baixo de suas máscaras. Ginny sentiu algo rastejando por sua espinha. Isso era tão surreal. Sua respiração presa na garganta, suas mãos agarrando as costas da camiseta de George. Tão rápido quanto apareceram, os Comensais partiram novamente, desaparecendo por entre as sombras.

Ginny sentiu seu coração dar um pulo em alívio. Ambos seus irmãos também suspiraram ligeiramente. George foi o primeiro a sair detrás da árvore, fazendo com que Ginny soltasse sua camiseta. Ela então virou a cabeça para olhar para Fred, que ainda segurava-a pelos ombros.

- O que fazemos agora? – ela perguntou, sua voz não mais do que um suspiro.

- Eu não sei. – ele respondeu, sussurrando. – Nós poderíamos...

Mas ele nunca disse o que eles poderiam fazer porque George os chamou para ver algo que acabara de descobrir. Ginny andou até o irmão, Fred a seu encalço. Os três então encararam o céu noturno, onde algo verde cintilava. Fred arfou. Ginny simplesmente encarou, em choque.

- A Marca Negra. – ela suspirou após passar alguns instantes assistindo uma feia cobra sair da boca de uma terrível caveira. Ela de repente sentiu frio, como se seu corpo todo estivesse imerso em gelo. – Alguém... Alguém foi... – ela murmurou, sem conseguir dizer "morto".

Ela então sentiu a mão de Fred descansar em seu ombro, conforme ele se aproximava mais dela.

Não importava o que os dois brincalhões já haviam feito a ela apenas pelo sabor da piada e das risadas, ela na verdade estava feliz por tê-los por perto agora. Ela se virou para olhar para Fred, cujo rosto estava excepcionalmente sério e pálido. Até mesmo o rosto de George – idêntico ao de Fred com exceção de algumas sardas a mais no nariz – aparentava estar realmente surpreendido. Os três simplesmente permaneceram no meio da floresta, silêncio os rodeando, a Marca Negra pairando sobre eles.

Fred foi o primeiro a voltar a falar.

- Acho que é seguro agora... Vamos voltar para a barraca. – ele disse, pegando a mão de Ginny e assentindo em direção a seu gêmeo.

Os três então procuraram seu caminho de volta pela escuridão. Quando chegaram ao acampamento, uma imagem de total devastação atingiu seus olhos. Barracas haviam sido queimadas e destruídas e um silêncio assustador havia tomado o lugar. Ginny ficou feliz que ao menos a barraca dos Weasley permanecia intacta. Ela entrou na barraca escura apenas para encontrá-la vazia. Nenhum de seus irmãos ou seu pai ou Harry e Hermione haviam chegado. Ela abriu espaço para que Fred e George também pudessem entrar, trocando olhares inquietos.

- Eles ficarão bem, Ginny. – George disse após notar um brilho assustado nos olhos da irmã.

Ela olhou para ele sem emoção, até Fred a guiar ao outro lado da barraca, onde ela e Hermione deveriam dormir.

- Descanse um pouco, Gin. – ele a disse, parecendo bastante preocupado, seus olhos azuis brilhando no escuro. – Ficaremos acordados para checar por intrusos, está bem?

Ela deu uma última olhadela para ele antes de se sentar em sua cama, de repente se sentindo incrivelmente cansada. Acenou a cabeça para Fred, que então voltou até onde George já estava deitado em uma cama, do outro lado da barraca, parecendo igualmente cansado.

- Acorde. – disse Fred. – George! Acorde!

Ginny se deitou em sua cama rangente, olhando para o teto. Entre as tentativas de Fred para acordar seu gêmeo, ela podia ouvir George roncar levemente.

- Mas que droga! – ela ouviu Fred resmungar antes de outra cama ranger e, aparentemente, ele também ter ido se deitar.

Ginny escutou pelo que pareceram ser horas, mas tudo que conseguia ouvir eram os roncos de George. Ela encarou o escuro e pensou nas coisas que acabara de testemunhar. Sentimentos de medo e preocupação pairaram sobre ela. Ela suspirou profundamente, se virando para deitar-se de lado. Sua mente ainda trabalhava rapidamente, então parecia impossível conseguir dormir. Ela novamente virou-se e virou-se e simplesmente não conseguia ficar quieta. Suspirando novamente, afastou os lençóis.

- Você vai descansar logo, Gin? – ela ouviu uma voz calma vinda do outro lado da barraca.

- Não consigo dormir. – ela sussurrou para o escuro.

- Eu também não. – a voz, aparentemente de Fred, respondeu.

- Papai ainda não está aqui… - ela disse.

- É o que parece. – Fred concordou. – Mas ele e os outros ficarão bem, confie em mim.

Ginny se sentou em sua cama para poder olhar para o outro lado da barraca, onde ambos Fred e George estavam deitados em suas camas. Fred descansava os braços atrás da cabeça e contra a parede da barraca, seu olhar em direção a Ginny.

- Fred? – ela perguntou, calmamente.

- O que é?

- Posso... – ela começou, parando novamente. Ela pensou em quão infantil soaria quando perguntasse o que queria. Quantos anos ela tinha? Faria treze em breve, então não havia como pronunciar o que se passava em sua cabeça. Não a Fred, que provavelmente faria piada disso anos depois. Mas, nessa noite, ela meio que sentia como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- O quê? – ele perguntou outra vez.

Ela encarou, através do escuro, o ponto onde acreditava que seus olhos estariam.

- Posso... me deitar com você?

Ele pareceu considerar seu pedido antes de responder calmamente:

- Sim, pode vir.

Ela desceu da cama, cambaleando – praticamente cega – pelo escuro até o lugar de onde ela ouviu vir sua voz. Quase tropeçou em um par de sapatos ao pé da cama. Dali ela podia ver Fred sentado, a olhando. Ela pensou uma última vez em seu desejo de ter alguém a abraçando naquela noite sombria antes de subir para a cama de seu irmão.

Ele se moveu um pouco para lhe dar algum espaço. Ela deitou-se ao seu lado, encarando o teto.

- Por favor, não conte a ninguém que eu fiquei assustada demais para dormir sozinha. – ela sussurrou, sem olhá-lo. – Eu não deveria mais estar fazendo isso, não é?

- Não há razão para ficar com vergonha, Ginny. – Fred sussurrou, se virando de lado para olhar sua irmã. – Depois do aconteceu esta noite, é normal sentir medo.

Ela virou o rosto para encará-lo.

- E eu prometo não contar a ninguém. – ele disse com um sorrisinho.

Ela sorriu de volta, se aconchegando sob o lençol.

- Obrigada, Fred. – ela sussurrou, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro, mas ainda olhando-o.

Ele se moveu ligeiramente mais para perto.

- Não agradeça. – ele disse, chegando ainda mais perto para passar um braço em volta de sua irmãzinha. Ela descansou a cabeça em seu peito e suspirou levemente. – É para isso que servem os irmãos, certo?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> Deixem-me dizer apenas uma coisa sobre esta história: "Um pouco de Weasley-cest não mata ninguém"!

Sim, essa é uma história sobre Fred e Ginny... É por isso que a classifiquei como T. Eu, na verdade, estou bem orgulhosa dela. Sempre quis escrever algo assim, mas nunca me senti bem a respeito. Bem, agora estou confiante o suficiente e minha mente já produziu a história toda (só preciso escrevê-la). Então, se você não gosta desse ship, sinto muito. Aos outros, por favor, leiam e me digam o acharam! Muito obrigada! *sorri*

Ah, é, quase esqueci: o primeiro capítulo se passa _durante_ a Copa Mundial de Quadribo única sequência que "roubei" do quarto livro. Todos os outros capítulos se passam _pós-CdF_ e eu ainda me recuso a aceitar OdF e EdP então não há spoilers a partir daqui!

E não, não tenho direito algum sobre os Weasley, Harry Potter ou qualquer outra coisa do mundo criado por J.K Rowling. Só sou dona desta história.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong> Vocês devem estar pensando "WTF, FRED/GINNY?", mas já aviso: me senti exatamente como vocês quando me deparei com essa fic pela primeira vez! Nunca tinha considerado esse casal e li mais por curiosidade do que por prazer... Me surpreendi! A **Daniela (Anima Sola 86)** conseguiu desenvolver esse ship de uma forma tão fofinha que é impossível não se apaixonar!

Se você está pensando em não continuar a leitura, eu peço para que reconsidere. Mesmo que você não concorde com o casal, faça um esforcinho para ler somente essa história. Ela não vai ser muito longa e prometo que você vai gostar! Eu estava completamente cética e agora olha onde eu estou! Tentando espalhar esse amor para o resto do fandom! Antes de formar sua opinião, espere acabar a fic e veja o que acha! Se não gostar, pode vir aqui me xingar o quanto quiser... E se gostar, bem-vindo(a) ao lado negro da Força! Nós temos cookies!

Volto na semana que vem com o próximo capítulo! Deixem suas reviews! Eu e a Daniela vamos adorar saber o que vocês esperam da fic e o que acham desse ship!

Quanto ao nome, o original é **Forbidden yet Foreseen** que em uma tradução literal seria "Proibido, ainda que previsto". Como eu achei que esse nome não soaria muito bem, deixei apenas **Proibido**. Espero que não se importem.

Até mais,

Maddie.


	2. Nascimento 2

**Título original:** Forbidden yet Foreseen | **Autora:** Anima Sola 86 | **Tradutora:** Maddie STT

* * *

><p><strong>Proibido<strong>

**Nascimento**

"_É para isso que servem as irmãs!"_

Ginny se lembrou das palavras de Fred meses e meses após aquilo. Mais de um ano havia se passado: ela estava na metade de seu quarto ano, o irmão Rony e seus amigos Harry e Hermione estavam presos ao quinto com seus NOMs prestes a chegar e os gêmeos em seu último e sétimo ano. Em breve restariam apenas ela e Rony, dentre todos os Weasley, a continuar em Hogwarts.

Certamente seria estranho sem Fred e George... Mas pelo menos seria apenas durante o período de aulas. Ela ainda teria as férias para ficar com eles. Como agora.

Eles estavam no meio das férias de Natal, todos os membros da família Weasley – com exceção de Gui, que tinha de trabalhar no Egito; Carlinhos, que não pode deixar a Romênia por algum motivo envolvendo a fuga de um dragão altamente perigoso; e Percy, que trabalhava no Ministério –, Harry Potter e Hermione Granger estavam n'A Toca para passar o feriado juntos.

Neve cobria a paisagem e tudo parecia simplesmente incrível. Ginny estava à beira do lago congelado, admirando as flores de gelo e flocos de neve. Estava profundamente concentrada em seus pensamentos quando, de repente, uma bola de neve a atingiu atrás da cabeça. Ela tropeçou, quase escorregando na água congelada. Virou-se apenas para ver cabelos ruivos desaparecendo por trás de alguns arbustos cobertos de neve.

Agachando-se para moldar algumas bolas de neve, ela começou a andar vagarosamente na direção de que veio o ataque. Rapidamente descobriu os gêmeos correndo para a - agora branca - floresta, uma garota de cabelos castanhos à frente. Ginny olhou em volta e viu Rony, Harry e Hermione jogando neve uns nos outros do outro lado do lago, rindo histericamente. Ela, então, continuou seu caminho floresta adentro por onde Fred, George e aparentemente Alicia Spinnet (que visitava os Weasley de vez em quando) haviam desaparecido.

Ginny apressou o passo e logo passou por árvores altas cobertas de tanta neve que chegavam a dar medo de que a neve poderia cair a qualquer minuto. Ela então avistou pegadas a sua frente, dois pares desaparecendo por detrás de mais algumas árvores que conduziam a uma clareira próxima e um par acabando abruptamente no meio do caminho. Ela olhou em volta, tentando encontrar o dono destas pegadas, quando de repente teve a ideia de olhar para cima... Bem a tempo de ver uma cabeça vermelha cair em cima dela.

Ela foi derrubada, caindo com as costas sobre a neve e Fred a prendendo ao chão, sentado em cima dela.

- Oi, maninha. – ele disse com um sorriso irônico, travessura brilhando em seus olhos azuis.

- Oi, Fred. – ela respondeu, sorrindo quase tão travessa quanto ele.

Ambos sorriram um para o outro até que Ginny quebrou o gelo por literalmente jogar uma bola de neve bem na cara de Fred. Ele lançou a cabeça para trás, mas a neve o atingiu mesmo assim. Ginny riu com sua surpresa. Ele a lançou um olhar aparentemente chateado antes de se vingar.

Fred pegou um pouco de neve próxima a cabeça dela e colocou dentro do colarinho da jaqueta de Ginny. Ela quase pulou quando a substância gelada tocou sua pele, mas rapidamente reagiu ao pegar um pouco de neve próxima ao joelho dele e tacando dentro do suéter de Fred. Ela o observou estremecer em choque quando a neve atingiu sua barriga.

- Sua... – ele riu, agarrando as mãos dela e as prendendo no chão.

Ela o olhou, sorrindo.

- Me diga o que eu sou... – ela disse. – Quero saber!

- Você é brilhante. – ele respondeu, soltando uma de suas mãos para pegar mais neve. – E sabe disso.

- E _você_ sabe disso? – ela perguntou, tentando mover sua mão livre em direção às costas dele.

Ele a olhou, ainda sorrindo, moldando a neve em uma grande bola bem em frente a seus olhos.

- É claro. – ele disse. – Então me diga, garota esperta, onde você vai querer isso? – ele abaixou a bola em direção ao nariz dela, mas ela apenas soltou um risinho.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ele tentou jogar a bola na cara da irmã, Ginny levantou-se para uma posição sentada, usando a surpresa dele para quase derrubá-lo e segurar no colarinho de seu casaco. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos agora que ela poderia contar a quantidade de sardas no nariz do irmão. Eles olharam fixamente nos olhos um do outro até Ginny quebrar o momento ao jogar neve na nuca do irmão, que imediatamente estremeceu e se chacoalhou.

Ginny riu de sua cara de sofrimento.

- Sou brilhante! – ela disse, ainda segurando o colarinho de seu casaco com ambas as mãos para permanecer na posição levantada.

Fred logo se recuperou do choque e sorriu para ela com olhos pequenos.

- Você sabe o que isto significa? – ele perguntou, desafiador.

- Se não soubesse, você me contaria da mesma forma. – ela respondeu. – Então... vá em frente!

Fred apenas sorriu, mas antes que pudesse prendê-la ao chão novamente, Ginny saltou para frente, o derrubando. Ela agora prendeu os braços dele no chão, sentando-se em cima dele com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Qual a sensação? – ela perguntou. – De ser derrubado pela irmã mais nova?

- Vai se arrepender disso, Gin, e você sabe disso! – ele a encarou.

- É mesmo? – ela respondeu, sorrindo. – Então me mostre!

- Com prazer!

Fred então se moveu de debaixo dela, libertando seus braços do aperto de Ginny. Ele agarrou as mãos de Ginny e as empurrou em direção a ela para que a irmã tivesse dificuldades de se manter em equilíbrio. Ela travou olhos com ele antes de Fred virar-se, rolando de lado com ela em seus braços. Eles rolaram na neve até um arbusto próximo os parar. Ginny finalmente caiu mais uma vez por baixo dele, presa ao chão pelos seus braços. Um sorrisinho irônico espalhado no rosto dele.

- Isso é tudo? – ela perguntou, sem ar. – Estou quase desapontada.

- Está? – ele respondeu, virando um pouco cabeça. – Está certo, maninha... – ele continuou, soltando suas mãos e se ajeitando em cima dela. – Que tal uma corridinha?

- Uma corrida? – ela perguntou, tentando ler nos olhos dele o que ele estava planejando.

- Vê a clareira ali? – ele gesticulou para que ela olhasse a direita. Ela acenou com a cabeça. – Aquele que alcançar a clareira primeiro, com ambas as mãos cheias de neve, pode atacar o outro. Sem ser atacado de volta.

- Soa... Idiota. – ela riu.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

- É uma chance justa para que você se vingue de mim!

- Chance justa? Bem, vou me lembrar disso!

- Então, temos um acordo? – ele perguntou, se levando e estendendo a mão.

Ela a pegou. Ele a levantou e ela concordou.

- Fechado!

Com isso, Ginny largou da mão dele e correu em direção a clareira, Fred imediatamente em seu encalce. As pisadas dela ecoavam pela floresta, neve lentamente caindo quando ela correu por árvores com galhos baixos o suficiente para tocá-la nos ombros. Ela logo atingiu a clareira, mas, antes que pudesse abaixar-se para pegar neve, sentiu os braços de Fred a agarrando por trás. Ela foi levantada do chão, seus pés balançando no meio do ar.

- Me larga! – ela riu, sem fôlego. – E você falando de "chance justa"!

- Nunca confie em um gêmeo Weasley, minha cara. – ele riu, a segurando alto em seus braços.

Não tendo medo de altura, ela usou sua posição para pegar neve dos galhos mais altos. Ginny então a jogou em seu irmão, que imediatamente fechou os olhos e a segurou mais forte contra seu peito. Com os braços em volta dela, seus pés ainda fora do chão ("É uma pena ser tão pequena e ter irmãos tão altos", Ginny pensou), Fred a virou para que ela pudesse encará-lo. Ela então plantou as mãos no ombro dele, tentando se livrar de seu aperto.

Logo ela parou de debater-se, sendo pega pelo azul dos olhos dele. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, o vendo sorrir para ela. De repente, se sentiu meio estranha, como se alguém tivesse arrancando seu coração e o colocado de volta. Sua respiração prendeu dentro da garganta, sua mente funcionando em alta velocidade. Antes que pudesse, no entanto, compreender a sensação, ele a soltou e a colocou de volta no chão.

Mais alto do que ela por mais de uma cabeça, ele olhou para baixo em sua direção. Ela o encarou, sacudindo a cabeça para se livrar dos pensamentos que espreitavam sua mente. Ginny rapidamente abaixou-se para pegar um pouco de neve, mas antes que pudesse jogar em Fred, ele agarrou suas mãos, rindo. Ela logo se recompôs, o derrubando de novo. Eles caíram no chão, Ginny deitada sobre ele.

- Você não aprende nunca, não é? – Fred perguntou, com um sorrisinho.

- Não. – ela respondeu. – Certamente preciso de mais aulas suas, eu acho.

- Você vai ter. – ele disse, rapidamente se virando para trocar de posição.

Ele estava agora em cima dela, seus rostos meros centímetros de distância. Ele se apoiou nos cotovelos e sorriu para ela. Ela estava deitada por baixo dele, sem poder se mover nem um pouquinho. Mas ela ainda conseguia sorrir para ele.

- Está certo, você ganhou. – ela disse, tentando libertar suas mãos debaixo dele.

- Eu ganhei? Você se rende?

- Sim, eu me rendo.

- Por que isso? Achei que você duraria mais tempo nessa batalha, soldada.

- Bem, não durei. – ela disse e rapidamente colocou suas mãos geladas nas bochechas dele, segurando seu rosto firmemente.

Seus olhos se encontraram e, antes mesmo que pudesse pensar, ela ergueu a cabeça e plantou seus lábios nos dele para um beijo rápido. Usando a surpresa dele para se libertar, Ginny se levantou mais uma vez, limpando a neve de suas roupas. Ele se sentou, olhando-a intrigado.

- O quê? – ela perguntou, inocentemente. – Nunca dissemos que as armas femininas eram proibidas nessa batalha.

Fred se levantou devagar. Com Ginny sorrindo para ele, ele rapidamente pegou uma mão cheia de neve e correu, rindo novamente, na direção dela. Ela virou-se para correr dele, mas Fred foi mais rápido e a neve atingiu sua nuca. Ela então tropeçou em uma raiz coberta de neve, quase caindo sobre a árvore mais próxima. Mas Fred logo estava atrás dela e a pegou bem a tempo, prevenindo que ela batesse a cabeça na madeira.

Ela arfou, mais uma vez sendo segurada pelo irmão. Ela murmurou um agradecimento e esfregou a testa.

- Sem problemas, é para isso que...

Ela o encarou, lembrando as palavras que ele já havia dito antes. Ela se viu perdida em um momento de pensamentos profundos, até que colocou ambas as mãos nas bochechas dele e se inclinou para mais perto.

- É. E é para isso que as irmãs servem. – ela sussurrou, se inclinando para beijá-lo mais apaixonadamente desta vez.

Ele rapidamente a segurou pelos braços e a afastou, a olhando com preocupação os olhos. Ele não disse uma palavra, apenas chacoalhou a cabeça.

Ginny o olhou, o coração perdendo uma batida. Ela se sentiu estúpida, mas não conseguia impedir estes pensamentos de explodir em sua mente.

- Fred, eu... Desculpe, eu...

- Esquece. – ele disse e a soltou.

O coração dela afundou e sua garganta pareceu ser apertada por uma força invisível. Ela abruptamente passou a sentir o frio em volta dela. Não pode deixar de encarar Fred com sua boca ligeiramente aberta. Sentindo calafrios, ela esfregou os braços, incapaz de dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa.

Foi a vez dele de fazer algo.

- Ei, antes que você comece a chorar. – ele disse, o velho sorrisinho de volta ao seu rosto. Ele a pegou pelas mãos e a guiou atrás dele pela floresta, em direção À Toca.

- Eu definitivamente não vou chorar, Fred Weasley! – ela deixou escapar. – Eu nunca choro!

- É, sei... – ele riu.

- Pare de rir de mim! – ela protestou.

Ele de repente parou de andar, fazendo com que Ginny trombasse nele. Ele colocou uma mão no ombro dela, a outra a segurando pelo queixo. Os olhos azuis dele brilharam para ela. Antes que ela pudesse perceber o que ele estava fazendo, ela sentiu os lábios dele nos dela, agradavelmente quentes depois de todo aquele frio. Com Fred a segurando, Ginny pareceu perder todo o senso de espaço. Primeiro foi estranho e ela logo fechou os olhos (e ignorou o pensamento de que estava beijando o irmão), mas após um tempo ela apenas... Aproveitou.

Mas ele logo se afastou dela novamente, sua mão ainda repousando em seu ombro.

Enquanto ela ainda se sentia um pouco surpresa, Fred sorriu.

- Agora vamos, mamãe com certeza já está nos esperando para jantar. – ele disse, dolorosamente a trazendo de volta à realidade.

Ginny mordeu o lábio e o seguiu de volta À Toca.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> Essa é uma história sobre Fred e Ginny e agora as coisas ficam mais claras, eu acho.

Para todo mundo que ainda está lendo: Obrigada! Continue a ler e, por favor, deixe sua review!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong> Quem diria que o meu "volto na semana que vem" levaria um ano para acontecer?

Peço desculpas para quem esperou por uma atualização mais rápida. Poucos dias depois de postar a fic, passei por alguns problemas familiares que se arrastaram pelo resto do ano todo. Minhas prioridades acabaram mudando por conta disso... Mas agora estou de volta e pretendo atualizar pelo menos uma vez por mês!

Não se esqueça de deixar uma review nos dizendo o que tem achado da história!


End file.
